


Law of Aesthetic

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, It’s 1am but this popped into my head an I had to write it, Swear words sprinkled in for hopefully humorous effect, This Is STUPID, meta fic or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Sephiroth has an idea of how these things are supposed to go. Riku doesn’t give a shit.





	Law of Aesthetic

“Riku.”

Riku turned, facing Sephiroth. “Sephiroth,” He said, as he felt like it could bear saying.

“Due to the limitations of the art style we live in, I’ve determined that it is impossible for a true white haired anime boy to exist in this world,” Sephiroth said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Riku demanded. “We aren’t being drawn, asshole.”

Sephiroth ignored that statement. “As such, I have determined that you, the silver haired rival archetype, are the closest we’re gonna get.”

“You are making less than no sense right now,” Riku said. “I really need you to know that.”

Sephiroth pulled out a gun. “This is necessary for the continued existence of our reality,” He said.

“It’s literally not,” Riku said. “Also, what about you?”

“Huh?” Sephiroth asked.

“You’re the closest thing Cloud has to a rival, I think,” Riku said. “Also, we have the same color hair.”

“Ah,” Sephiroth said. “I see, so it’s a fight you want.”

“Seems so,” Riku said.

“You’ll never beat me,” Sephiroth said.

“Yes I will,” Riku said. “I have a secret weapon.”

“You’re keyblade isn’t a—“ Sephiroth stopped and stared at the object in Riku’s hand. “Oh, shit.”

Between his thumb and pointer finger, Riku held an Uno Reverse Card.


End file.
